prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tuesday Night Titans
Tuesday Night Titans (abbreviated TNTTNT Show: Tuesday Night Titans (TNT) was the WWF's answer to the Sonny & Cher variety hour, as superstars danced, told jokes, and basically made asses of themselves.) was a weekly professional wrestling program, produced by the World Wrestling Federation, that aired on the USA Network from 1984 to 1986. Overview This format is best remembered for being a loose parody of a standard late-night talk show, with host Vince McMahon and "sidekick" Lord Alfred Hayes conducting in character interviews with WWF wrestlers and participating in skits. Later in the run, Gene Okerlund replaced McMahon as host. The program was named after the WWF's then-parent company, Titan Sports. It was taped at the Studio One facilities in Owings Mills, Maryland, a suburb of Baltimore. Episodes of TNT have recently been re-aired on WWE's subscription video-on-demand service WWE 24/7. Memorable moments * Then-WWF champion Hulk Hogan introduced his protein drink, which everyone on the set liked with the exception of Lord Alfred Hayes, who vomited immediately after he drank it. * Roddy Piper playing Ebenezer Scrooge in a takeoff of Dickens' A Christmas Carol. * Mr. Fuji and Don Muraco did a parody of Miami Vice called Fuji Vice. Fuji and Muraco went on to produce skits like Fuji Bandito and also performed live on Titans a comedy skit that notably and humorously features Fuji messing up lines (including how about some tropical stuff instead of topical stuff) * George Steele undergoes electroshock therapy in order to cure his speech problem, but only manages to say "How now, brown cow?". * Dr. "D", David Schults accidentally firing a loaded gun while showing his collection to Vince McMahon and Alfred Hayes. * Fred Blassie bringing a live chicken onto the set and boasting that Kamala would eat it live on the air. A cutaway shot was immediately shown—after Vince McMahon tried in vain to stop it—of feathers flying out of Kamala's mouth (to illustrate Kamala's kayfabe chicken dinner). * During a segment with Piper as a guest, a replay is shown of Piper's Pit where Piper struck Jimmy Snuka in the head with a coconut, after which Piper defends his actions and eventually slaps Hayes before storming off the set. * In a segment promoting André the Giant's upcoming "$15,000 Bodyslam Challenge" match vs. Big John Studd at WrestleMania, a replay is shown of the "Haircut Match" (where Studd and Ken Patera beat André into unconsciousness before helping Bobby Heenan cut his hair). McMahon attempted to talk about a stipulation wherein André would retire if he failed to slam Studd. A visibly annoyed André tried to decline the stipulation but when McMahon pressed on, André grabbed McMahon by the throat and told him to back off on the "retirement" stipulation and vowed he would slam Studd at Wrestlemania. A noticeably upset Andre walked off the set afterwards. * During a segment with Randy "Macho Man" Savage and Miss Elizabeth as guests, a delivery man arrives on the set to deliver a package to Elizabeth. Inside: roses, packed with turnbuckle stuffing (indicating the sender, George "the Animal" Steele). Images Tuesday Night Titans.1.jpg Tuesday Night Titans.2.jpg Tuesday Night Titans.3.jpg Tuesday Night Titans.4.jpg Tuesday Night Titans.5.jpg Tuesday Night Titans.6.jpg Tuesday Night Titans.7.jpg Tuesday Night Titans.8.jpg Tuesday Night Titans.9.jpg Tuesday Night Titans.10.jpg Tuesday Night Titans.11.jpg Tuesday Night Titans.12.jpg Tuesday Night Titans.13.jpg Tuesday Night Titans.14.jpg Tuesday Night Titans.15.jpg Tuesday Night Titans.16.jpg Tuesday Night Titans.17.jpg Tuesday Night Titans.18.jpg Tuesday Night Titans.19.jpg Tuesday Night Titans.20.jpg Tuesday Night Titans.21.jpg References Tuesday Night Titans